Konoha's All Girls School
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: Childhood friends Sasuke and Naruto meet again under crazy circumstances? What are you going to do to keep it all a secret? Gender Bender. NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Get it?

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were friends till fifth year elementary when Sasuke moved away. Now five years later, in first year high school, they meet again under complicated circumstances. Those circumstances being; Naruto dressed as girl in an all girls school? Even though Sasuke doesn't recognize him at first doesn't mean he can keep it hidden from her for long. What's Naruto to do?

**Warnings:** Gender Bender. Sasuke is actually a girl. Course Language and occasional scenes of nudity. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha All Girls School<strong>

**Prologue**

Naruto's POV

"As upset as I am that my grandfather, Jiraiya, passed away, I mean I did cry for like 24 hours but seriously, what's with his final wishes? Why the FUCK do I, a full grown male, have to go to an all girls private high school? SERIOUSLY! What is wrong with that old man's head! Is that damn _Pervert_ trying to pass on his ways to me or what? And to make it worse why the hell did my Dad agree to this so damn easily?" I screamed to my friends, exasperated. My face was red from anger and loss of oxygen. We were all gathered at our old tree house as I explained to my friends that I _wouldn't_ be joining them at Konoha All Boys High School next year. Rather, I'm going to the sister school for girls. GIRLS!

I was huffing still as Kiba said, "mah mah. Look on the bright side man, at least your surrounded by girls all day."

Shikamaru yawned, then pointed out, "Yeah, but he's supposed to be a girl so he can't do anything idiot."

"Yeah Kiba, don't be such an idiot. Though I get where your coming from," added Chouji.

"Grr. But you should have seen how for it my father was! Saying that it be good for me and crap like that!" I was so angry, I was starting to go blue in the face and my shining blue eyes were becoming red.

"Well it will probably be a good learning experience for you. Why? Because you will learn the ins and outs of a woman's daily life." Shino divulged, totally serious.

"It's youthful!" Lee added. Like that made it any better. I just shook my head. Why was anyone against this? Rather than agreeing with me, it sounds like they all _want_ me to go. Ugg, I'm going to hell and no one cares. I guess I'll try father again once I get home.

"This is pointless. You guys aren't even trying to help me get out of this." I stated with a look of dread on my face. "Let's just get food."

"YES! Let's do that!" Chouji announced, determination complimenting his features.

* * *

><p>After eating ten bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's, the walk home sounded pleasant. I <em>really<em> need to learn to hold back when it comes to ramen. Walked through the market, with my hands behind my tan neck in my usual position. _Ahh... What a nice feeling._ I thought to myself. I loved walking through this town at night, with the paper lanterns that lite the way home. It was gorgeous. Wood shops lined both sides of the road selling food to clothing and just about anything else you needed. A smile reached my face, causing my blue eyes to shine even brighter and my pearly whites to peak out from my lips. I was almost home when I notice my father walking the towards the house. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Now I have a chance to talk to him again. Without my mother getting involved._ A shiver ran down my spine when I remember how she reacted last time.

"Hey Dad!" I called out to him.

He turned around at the sound of my voice. His features, hair especially, reflecting that of my own. "Son." He smiled, looking down at me. He was still taller than me. A trait I really hated.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if we could talk about high school again... Without Mom this time?" Smiled shyly, knowing i was asking a lot.

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment, then answered. "Sure Naruto. But I can't give you a final answer. Anything you ask me, I have to discuss with your mother first."

I smiled brightly. "Of course Dad!"

We sat down on the retaining wall outside our apartment. "Well Dad, I really think this is a bad idea. And I realize it's Pervy Gramps' last wish but an all girls school? Dad come on! That's crazy! How can you agree so easily? Even Mom didn't think twice about enrolling me!"

"Hmm.. Well son, your mom actually knew about this for a while before we told you. She thought about for a long time and thought it would be a good experience for you. I think so as well. Why are you so against it?"

I hadn't thought about that. Why am I so against it? It's not like it's going to be hard for me to keep my cover. I still have a really young face. Some even say it's girl. And once I'm discovered, I can transfer back to the all boys side. Plus, the dean is one of my grandfather's closest friends so nothing will go on permanent record. Hmm..

"See? You can't come with an answer, can you, Naruto? And your grandfather said you only had to stay for a year. So just try it, okay?"

"..." I guess I could. It's not like its going to harm me or anything right? "Okay, Dad."

* * *

><p>I spent four hours this morning packing before I realized I can't take any of my clothes with me, being that I'm now supposed to be a girl. Damn this is annoying! But anyway, here I am standing at the gates of Konoha All Girls School at 10:00am, the day before classes start. The school got this old Victorian look to it. <em>Maybe they're trying to be British?<em> And this long ass driveway. Which I would totally hate, if not for the sakura trees lining both sides the whole way up. It's quite pretty. And on any other_ normal _day -and I stress the word normal here- I would totally enjoy the view on the way up. Expect it like 15ºC out here and I'm in a skirt. A _FUCKING _skirt. I'm pretty sure on any normal day I'd be freezing my ass off in this. But it's actually cold out here and I'm in a bloody friggin' skirt! To make matters worse, it's pink.

Actually I'll just explain the whole damn uniform I'm wearing. My mom picked it out, just so you know. So here I am standing at the bottom of the hill wearing black over knee socks that ended about two inches from the hem of my skirt which is pink and purple plaid that ends mid-thigh. I'm wearing a white sailor top with a purple long sleeve sweater that's too long over top of it and a yellow bow tie that's loose around my neck. But to top it off -my eye brows just started twitching- I am wearing white female panties and a lacely bra thats been paded. How humiliating!

Now that I'm so angry I'm no longer cold, I start trudging up the hill. Passing girls as I go. Most of them are pretty cute so I start sneaking side glaces at them. But still, this is pretty awkward. I haven't been to school with girls since elementary school. And to be honest, with the women I have as a mother, I'm kind of concerned for my life. Which reminds me, I wonder if my mom left a kiss mark earlier when she sent me off. Kissing my forehead like I'm some elementary school kid. I rummaged through my bad seeing if I had a mirror or something. Yup, there's one. Of course, I'm a girl now. Pukes.

I still can't get used to looking like this. The blond wig I have to wear makes my hair go down to my chest, and my mom lined my blue eyes with black liner and mascara. Though I doubt I'll be able to do it properly for myself. Whatever, I'll worry about that later.

Finally, I made it up to the main building. The front doors were huge! The arch was at least 24'' by 16'' and the double doors themselves were about 12" by 8". This place was crazy fancy. I pushed the heavy door open and found myself standing in what looked to be a castle. The hallways were wood half way up and the rest was glass, letting in as much natural light as they could. I followed the old rustic signs to the residency office where I found Mrs. Matarashi.

"Excuse me."

Mrs. Matarashi looked up from her work and smile at me. A really creepy smile. "How may I help you sweetie?" she asked.

After getting my room number, I went to the dorms as quickly as possible and crashed on my bed. Figures I never noticed the other side of the room. Totally decorated in purple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah.. this is the prologue and I would totally apologise for it being short and say it's going to be longer next time. but it won't sorry. I can only write so much before my brain frys or I get distracted. lmao. Please review and I'll try to make them longer!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Get it?

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were friends till fifth year elementary when Sasuke moved away. Now five years later, in first year high school, they meet again under complicated circumstances. Those circumstances being; Naruto dressed as girl in an all girls school? Even though Sasuke doesn't recognize him at first doesn't mean he can keep it hidden from her for long. What's Naruto to do?

**Warnings:** Gender Bender. Sasuke is actually a girl. Course Language and occasional scenes of nudity. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha All Girls School<strong>

**Chapter One**

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes to a bright light. It was orange hued and shining right on my face. I heard some voices and turned my head, wondering who had the nerve to enter my room without permission. Then I was confused. As my eyes scanned the room, I realised it wasn't mine. This room had two beds, the one I was currently laying on, which was sheetless, and the one on the other side of the room, which had dark purple and cream sheets. There were girls siting on it giggling. Then it all clued in. I was at KAGS and I had a roommate. _Damn_.

"Ah! she's awake!" Some pink haired girl squealed and I noticed she was hovering over me, watching. I squinted at her as the other two girls came over.

The blond spoke next,"Oh, your right."

I rolled my eyes. I hated being talked about as if I wasn't right there in the room. That used to happened a lot, before I made friends in middle school. "That I am." I retorted rudely.

The three of them continued to hover over me until I sat up. I noticed the girl with dark purple hair sort of hid behind the other two girls.

Instantly, they began to introduce themselves and I wondered how they breathed while saying so much at once.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I live down the hall in room 428. Ino Yamanaka here," she says, pointing to the blond, "is my roommate and behind us is Hinata Hyuga. She's _your_ roommate," she says your as if I couldn't figure that out through process of elimination."And the three of us have known each other since third grade. Your actually Hinata's first ever roommate. She's really quiet and shy but she's also really nice! I'm sure you'll get along really well." She takes a breath and smiles at the end of all that. Like she's part of the welcoming committee or something. "Oh, and by the way, I'm the president of the welcoming committee as well as student counsel treasurer."

Ah, so it's true. I chuckle to myself quietly. "I see." I smile sincerely and introduce myself as well. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I just transferred here from Suna All Girls Private School." This is the alias they gave me. Just in case someone from my elementary school remembers me.

Now that I've fully awaken, I take in the girls completely. Ino could be my sister. The resemblance is uncanny. She's 5' 6'' with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with only a small section of long bangs on the right side of her face. Her shade of blond is paler than mine and she has the most delicate shade of blue for eyes. All of it is tied together with her pale creamy skin and lose fitting uniform.

Sakura is the tallest of the three at 5'7.5''. Her pink hair reaches her shoulders and she wears a red headband in her hair. Her green eyes are a pastel colour and her tan skin- tone accentuates her hair and eyes. She wears athletic shorts under her skirt and a navy sweater with the sleeves rolled up.

Hinata has a cute round face with eyes such a light violet they appear white. Her long, silky hair is a deep purple colour reaching her hips. Her skin is pale enough to rival snow. Her uniform hugs her large chest tightly and falls loosely around her hips. She's wearing black tights and her skirt is longer than the others. Probably because she is only 5'4''.

"Okay, now that intros are over. Lets go to dinner! Come on Naruko. You can eat with us." Ino announces as she quickly exits the room.

Hinata smiles at me and I know I'm going to like this room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I'm sitting in the giant gymnasium trying to surpass a yawn. Opening ceremonies are always too long and way too boring. I'm waiting to get called up so I can leave. Sometimes being bright is one of my greatest downfalls. I hate giving speeches and I hate being around so many annoying people. But the strangest thing happens, they not only call my name, but some other girl's name. Interesting. No ones been able to keep up with me academically for a long time. _hmm.._

I stand up and walk to the podium. I guess in a way this is kind of useful. Now I won't be the only one they give extra attention to. I look around for the girl named Naruko. But it doesn't look like any one's getting up. Damn. I _hate_ skippers. Oh well. I wrote a full speech anyway. I get up to the podium and give my speech. Girls _kya!_ and coo at me like am some idol or something. Annoying.

After I'm done, I sneak out of the gym and head up to the roof. I already know where my class is so there's no real reason to stay in the gym. The halls are empty and I hear voices coming from the classrooms. _The higher grades must be hear already._

As I climb the stairs I notice the _No Students Passed This Point_ sigh has already been disturbed. _hn... interesting. I wonder if a second year has already claimed this area for themselves? _I think as I open the door and a blur of blond blinds me as it falls from the sky. Or at least that's how it looked.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

_Shit. I didn't mean to sleep that long._ I thought as I hopped from the water tower, onto the main roof. The door opened as I was falling and scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to sack myself as I landed. I was about to yell at the person who opened the door, when I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With pale skin, dark midnight eyes and hair, and lips the colour of cherry blossoms. Naturally I was stunned, frozen in place admiring the beauty. Until she broke that image by speaking.

"Don't go jumping in front of doors. Uratonkachi." She spoke, emotionless. In a way it suited her. A perfect robotic reaction for a perfectly sculpted face.

I glared at her. "Whatever baka, students aren't suppose to be up here."

She smirked. "Then, why are you here? Idiot." She shook her head at the idiocy and walked passed me to the roof.

My face went red with anger and my eyes flashed as I stormed off down the stairs calling "Bitch!" behind me. I didn't have time to be arguing with her. I missed most of the ceremony now and I had no idea which way my classroom was.

Heading to the gym in a rush, I didn't notice the second year I was beelining towards until... _Smack. _We both landed on the ground with me straddling her and my left hand on her chest.

I quickly removed it, regretting not playing attention and waiting for the slap that would follow. Only it didn't come. I looked up at her, blushing slightly and she just smiled back and asked politely, "Would you mind getting up? Or do you need help?"

I blushed an even brighter red as I realised I was still siting on her. "S-sorry!" I scrambled to get up and grabbed her hand pulling her up as well.

This girl was gorgeous too. Her long fiery red hair went down to her waist and her golden eyes twinkled, amusement dancing in her eyes. She was about two or three inches tall than me, with long legs and sun-kissed skin. She reminded me of my mother with the way her red hair was so wildly styled. Or maybe I caused that was I bumped into her. Who knew?

I was about to bow and apologise again when I heard the bell signaling the end of the ceremony. I bowed quickly and departed with a quick "Sempai."

I ran down the halls till I reached the gym and noticed Hinata. I smiled. I already knew I was in the same class as her. So I wouldn't get lost after all. "Hinata-san!" I called, causing her to jump at the sudden out burst.

"U-Uzumaki-san." She replied while smiling lightly and her face turning slightly pink.

"Ah.. you can call me Naruko. Since I already call you Hinata-san." I returned her smile with my huge and bright one. My eyes shining with glee.

"Umm... O-okay." With that we headed off to our classroom.

* * *

><p>We were seated in alphabetical order based on our last name. Luckily my last name started with an "u" so I was in the back row. The seat between me and the student named Mei Terumi, who didn't exactly look friendly, was empty. <em>Maybe she was a delinquent? <em>I thought to myself and chuckled softly.

Just as the teacher, Deidara-sensei said, "Okay, class let's start with the introductions, un." the back door was slammed open and a stoic faced goddess entered. I glared at her immediately, recognizing her from our earlier meeting. When she sat down in the seat next to me, I dreaded not having my father's last name for the first time in my life.

"Uchiha-san!" the teacher spoke with acid dripping from the words. "Why are you coming to my class so late? You think because you got the highest grade in the first year entrance exams you can do whatever you want? un?"

The Uchiha just glared at the teacher and man, was that a glare. This is where the saying _if looks could kill_, actually becomes truthful. Because after shooting him a look like that, Sensei shut-up and went back to looking at the class list, a nervous aura surrounding him.

"U-um. Uzumaki, you go first, un. We'll start at the bottom of the list... Un." He said, shaking his head in agreement with himself.

I stood at my 5'8'' and declared in my loudest, proudest voice, "I'm Uzumaki Naruko and I'm going to be the student council president. Believe it!"

Everyone stared at me in disbelieve and a small tint of awe. Well everyone excluding the Uchiha next to me who snickered and commented, "Do you know how hard it is to become student council president? And in first year too no less. What a riot." Her midnight eyes where glowing with amusement, though the rest of her face remained stoic. _Maybe it really was craved from stone. _

I shoot her a heated glared as I sat back down. "Just wait and see, Teme." I said just loud enough for her to hear and I swear I heard her scoff.

The teacher went up my row then, and I leaned back, my arms behind my head, tuning the rest of the room out. Though I did pay enough attention to hear Uchiha's intro, that was short and blunt.

She didn't stand just raised her head slightly, her eyes emotionless and looking at no place in particular. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like annoying things." she stated before going back to her book.

If not for the arrogance, she would remind me slightly of Shikamaru. Actually, what did she say her name was again? Sasuke Uchiha? I think I know that name from somewhere? Hmm.. Well whatever. If it has to do with her, it can't be too important.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

_Ding Dong. Dang Dong. _I yawned as the lunch bell rang. Great, now comes the on slought of girls who think I'm cool. Well, at least they're less annoying than guys. All they want is to get in your pants. Annoying.

"Sasuke-chan," said a smiling redhead with glasses. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat together since your new here from Suna."

"Hn." I replied, paying the girl no special attention. Everyone will ask me that at least once this semester.

The redhead took that as a yes and sat down across from me and began gabbing away.

"Thanks. I'm Karin by the way. I'm also the class rep.." I tuned her out after that and noticed I wasn't the only one being surrounded.

"Naruko-san, you transferred here from Suna too, right?" a sparkly eyed, girl with brown hair asked the Uratonkachi. I had to raise an eye-brow at that. This girl stands out quite a bit. It's surprising to think we went to the same school for three years and I never noticed her.

"Uhh.. yeah. That's right." She smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. For some reason that motion felt familiar to me. When I thought about it a little harder, I felt a pang of pain in my chest. _Hn. Weird. _I thought. But brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Then, then! Did you know Sasuke-sama? She's legend even over here!" Another girl with silver hair and daring magenta eyes asked.

"Umm.. is- is that so?" The blond replied sheepishly and looked over here for a moment. I smirked, amused by her discomfort with the situation. She glared back at me and wiped her head back to the slivered haired girl. Snobbishly she said to her, "yeah, I knew of her, but she's not as good as the rumours say."

"Eh? How can you say that! She even got the best score on the entrance exams! That's no easy feat, you know!" The first one stated.

The blond scoffed, her blue eyes dancing as she announced, "Even I can do that."

Karin giggled. I forgot she was listening with me. "Even though you slept through the class? I doubt you could get with in ten points of Sasuke-sama." And out comes the crazy fan girl qualities. Annoying and I didn't understand it. I mean we're both girls, so why are they so obsessed?

Naruko blushed. "I-I wasn't sleeping! I was just putting my head down! And I definitely could get in a ten point radius of_ her _scores! That includes above it!" She huffed and I smirked. Was that a challenge? Sounds entertaining.

"Okay. Na-ru-ko. I accept." I said to her and every-one's eyes widen. Naruko glared at me and grabbed the violet haired girl's arm, storming out.

While everyone still gawked at the challenge, I packed up quickly and decided to eat on the roof from now on. _This school may be entertaining yet. _I smiled despite myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay this chapter was supposed to be way longer. But then I fell asleep at my desk, since it was like 2:30am and all my ideas got mixed up with my dreams which are now long forgotten. And I was going to leave it and come back later with a clear head but I figured you guys would rather I update short chapters faster, than long chapters slower right? haha :) Please review! I'll take your criticism to heart! Promise :P


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

****Update 04.01.12: So currently I'm having major writer's block for Konoha's All Girls School. I have all the ideas in my head, they're just not playing out on paper the way I want them too. So I apologise for anyone's disappointment, but until I can get it right, I'm going to discontinue it. I appreciate all the fans it accumulated and apologise again for disappointing you. But I promise not to just leave it like that forever! I will continue to work on it, and update it as soon as I can. Thanks for all the support ^_^. And please enjoy the other stories I have written.****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Get it?

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were friends till fifth year elementary when Sasuke moved away. Now five years later, in first year high school, they meet again under complicated circumstances. Those circumstances being; Naruto dressed as girl in an all girls school? Even though Sasuke doesn't recognize him at first doesn't mean he can keep it hidden from her for long. What's Naruto to do?

**Warnings:** Gender Bender. Sasuke is actually a girl. Course Language and occasional scenes of nudity. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha All Girls School<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Naruto's POV

_Grr. I can't believe the girl! She's. she's just so damn rude! _I was fuming while walking down the halls dragging Hinata behind me.

"Ano, Nar-Naruko-san. Where are we going?" Hinata asked me, and she spoke so quietly, I could barely hear her over my own raging thoughts.

I stopped abruptly and turned to her. This action seemed to make her nervous as she attempted to back away from me slightly, with her eyes focus on the ground. "Hmm..." I said placing my index finger on my chin, "that's a great question Hinata-san!" I smiled hugely at her as I realised I had no idea how to get any where in this school.

"W-well if you want..." Hinata looked up at me shyly and I motioned for her to continue her sentence. "W-we could go to Ino and Sakura-chan's classroom..."

My smile got larger, if you can believe that, and I jumped up, surprising Hinata in the process. "YEAH! That's a great idea, Hinata-san! Lead the way please!"

Since the middle school and high school division aren't separated, the students who advanced from the middle school section already know how to get around when the enter high school.

Hinata turned around, and since I was still holding her hand, she slightly pulled me to room 1-D.

As we entered the room, I noticed some of the more noticeable girls that went to my elementary school. Now I totally agree with the alias idea.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" I called over to her and Ino. They smiled as we came up to them and greeted as back.

"Hinata, Naruko!" Ino yelled, making room for us to sit. Immediately we started talking about our new classes and I told the three of them all about my run ins with the Uchiha and the second year.

"Hey, didn't Sasuke go to school here for almost all of elementary?" Ino asked.

"I wouldn't know. I transferred in middle school." Sakura replied, uninterested.

"Umm.. I think your right, Ino-chan." Hinata added.

"Hmm.. I don't remember seeing her back then." I thought out loud. This grabbed every one's attention.

"Were you at our elementary school Naruko?" Ino asked, confused. "Because I don't remember seeing you.." Her voice kind of trailed off as she looked into her memories.

"Uhhh.. No! I just meant I don't remember seeing her in Suna? Ah yeah, that's what I meant! ha-ha" I covered quickly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I guess we could ask Ten-Ten. I think she said something about having all her year books with her." Sakura stated.

"Sounds good. Now that that's settled, what are you going to do about this challenge Naruko?" Ino said, giving me a concerned look.

I stared back at her with an uncaring look. "What do you mean? I'll win obviously. She's not the only one who scored high on the entrance exams."

"Yeah but only about 30 girls got accepted and they all had to score pretty good. I heard Sasuke got like 98% on it. And with the difficultly level of the exam..."

"Don't worry, Ino. Don't worry. I always bring to fruition what I say. I can do anything I put my mind to. Now let's finish eating." I said, my eyes sparkling at the thought of more food.

* * *

><p>Naruko and Hinata are walking back to their classroom for their gym clothes. Yawning, Naruko asks, "Man, why must we have gym on the first day? Right after lunch no less. I wanted to get an afternoon nap in after filling my belly." Naruto pouts her pinks lips.<p>

"Ha-ha." Hinata laughs quickly. "But didn't you just wake up right before lunch, Naruko-san?" She looks over at the other girl wearing a light smile.

Naruko rubs the back of her head before stuttering out, "w-wha! I told you guys! I was sleeping! I just put my head down!"

"ha-ha okay, Naruko-san." Hinata's smile brightens and Naruko smiles back._ She seems to be getting used to me. And she's so cute when she smiles like that! _Naruko thinks in her head.

"U-umm.. Naruko-san." Hinata says as Naruko heads toward the door.

"Hmm?" She answers turning to face her friend.

"We'll be having gym with class 1-D since the classes are small-"

"Hmm.. I see. Cool."

"- and you probably know this already, but since it's an all girls school, we change in the classroom."

"Oh. I see. I see. Wait! What? Together?" Naruko yells.

Hinata steps back a bit, shocked by Naruko's sudden out burst. "Uhh. Hai."

_Oh shit! What do I do? I've never changed in front of a girl before, for that matter, won't they be changing in front of me? This is bad._ Naruko panics.

During Naruko's freak out in her head, Hinata begins to remove her changing poncho and gym clothes from her bag. She puts the poncho on and as she begins unbuttoning her top Naruko returns to the real world.

"Uhh.. Hinata-san, what's that?" Naruko asks, pointing to the poncho.

"Hmm?" Hinata looks down at what Naruko is pointing at. "Oh. Umm... It's a changing poncho." She says, feeling slightly embarrassed and turning pink. "You should have one too. They're supplied with the gym clothes."

"Oh! I see!"_ What a life saver! haha. _Naruko thinks.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, today is volleyball practice. I'm going to pair you up, and you'll volley the ball back and forth between the two of you. This isn't a competition, got it?"<p>

"Yes, Fu-sensei!" the girls answered.

"All right here are the pairings. Mari and Ui. Airi and Ryouko-"

"Hey Hinata, who do you think we'll end up with?" Naruko whispered.

"I-I don't know. She's not really going in any particular pattern." She replied.

"Hmm.. I see. You sure are smart Hinata-san!" Naruko beamed at her before hearing her own fate.

"Karin and Ino. Naruko and Sasuke."

"Eh? ...No way.. SERIOUSLY!" Naruto turned to Sasuke who just smirked. Grr. _This women pisses me off!_ Naruko thought as she glared back._ I know! I'll defeat her in volleyball, and then she be humiliated._

Naruko walked up to Sasuke. "So it looks like you and I will be partners."

Sasuke scoffs in response.

Naruko's face starts twitching as she reaches her boiling point. " Fine then! I'll beat you then! We'll volley back and forth and who ever misses the ball loses one point accordingly. You start with a total of 100 points. Got that?" She huffs at the completion of her rant.

"hn. Whatever." Sasuke flicks her midnight hair behind her shoulder as she walks over to retrieve a ball.

"Hey, Naruko, are you sure that was such a good idea?" The girls from lunch earlier have come over.

"Yeah. Naruko, she's good at sports too, you know. We don't only praise her academic skills." The sliver haired girl adds.

"We'll see how she fairs." She replies before turning to face the girls. "By the way, what are your names?" She looks at them quizzically as she realizes she didn't pay much attention to the introductions.

"Oh! I'm Mayu Yamato, and this is Yugara Chiemi." The brunette says before asking, "Were you not paying attention during the introductions?"

"Nah, not unless I'm interested in someone. Most people tend to avoid me, haha." Naruko said smiling.

Mayu and Chiemi looked at each other nervously before saying, "Oh look, Sasuke-sama has returned. Good luck Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and then turned to Naruko, ready to start the battle. It was not only a battle of skill, but stamina, perception and intelligence as well, as they tried to take their opponent down.

Their first set last 10 full minutes before Naruko missed, losing the first point. Damn, she thought, I'm going to regret that one later.

Gym class was now half over and the two girls had gained quite the crowd, even the teacher watch and was impressed. There game was close with a score of 89-88 Sasuke. Everyone was surprised that Naruko was holding her own so well against Sasuke.

Their volleying time began to shorten as they both became tired. With only ten minutes left of class and their scores at 80-80 everyone expected Sasuke to win. But with a score like that, it could go either way at this point.

Naruko volleyed the ball to Sasuke who returned it easily, waiting for the right moment to strike. At this point in time she knew exactly how Naruko worked. She had great stamina and control, but her footing was beginning to slip, meaning, she wasn't used to the game.

Naruto bumped the ball back to Sasuke, it's ways going pretty high and everyone thought for sure it would hit the roof. But it came up short, and quickly dropped in the perfect position for Sasuke. Using her control, she aimed the ball slightly to the right, She need Naruko to move.

Seeing the ball change direction slightly, Naruko quickly began to shift for the move. The ball would be just out of her reach, so she would need to take one step over. As she went to bump the ball again, her right foot slipped, causing her to fall over. She missed the ball and lost the point as the bell rang.

Everyone cheer for the idol. "Sasuke-sama"!

"Kyaa!"

"Kyaa!"

"You're amazing!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gah! It's seriously short! But I just had no idea what to put after this. Cause I wanted the yearbook stuff to be part of the next chapter. Well I guess it's okay? At least I updated it =P


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were friends till fifth year elementary when Sasuke moved away. Now five years later, in first year high school, they meet again under complicated circumstances. Those circumstances being; Naruto dressed as girl in an all girls school?! Even though Sasuke doesn't recognize him at first doesn't mean he can keep it hidden from her for long. What's Naruto to do?

**Warnings:** Gender Bender. Sasuke is actually a girl. Course Language and occasional scenes of nudity. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Naruko fumed as she walked down the halls with her new friends. Her head was hung low and her long blond bangs cast a dark shadow over her face that accentuated the rage in that shone red in her eyes. As she stalked down the hall she replayed the events of the previous gym class and muttered curse words under her breath. She knew it was very unbecoming of a girl but at that moment Naruko couldn't care less about her _situation_.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino stared at Naruko's back and then glanced at each other, worry etched into their faces. Their new friend seemed to be in a world of her own, as she walked down the hall, taking large strides and nearly leaving them behind. Hinata nibbled on her nail as she tried to find the words to reach Naruko but she continued to come up short of an answer. She looked pleadingly at her two best friends and begged with her eyes from them to comfort Naruko. They shied away from Hinata's intense gaze and looked back at Naruko. A dark aura began to surround the girl. Suddenly, Ino spoke up.

"Awe! Come on Naruko. Cheer up. It's not that big a deal. You were really closely matched!"

Ino called after Naruko but Naruko didn't stop. She gave no hint of actually hearing the girl call out to her. Ino looked at Sakura and shrugged her shoulders. Sakura sighed in reply and attempted it herself.

"She's right Naruko. You shouldn't worry about it so much. It wasn't even a big loss. It was one point. No one could get that close a score to her no matter how hard they tried."

Sakura waited. But still Naruto never answered. Slowly Sakura's anger began to build. She hated being ignored the most. Especially when she was talking for someone else's sake. As she opened her mouth to tell Naruko off, she was interrupted. Naruko's voice rang out loud and clear and echoed through the empty hallway.

"How could I lose to a girl?!"

Taken utterly by surprise at Naruko's sudden outburst, the girls stopped dead in their tracks. Shock widened each girls eyes and dropped their chins. They stared after this blond girl who couldn't stand losing to other girls. Naruko continued to walk down the hallway a few more steps before realization reached her eyes. Slowly she came to stop. She was shocked she had said such a thing. And on the first day no less. It was starting to look as though her time at KAGS was going to be shorter than she originally thought.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of this. She started stuttering and sputtering, trying to choke out an excuse.

"No. Umm. You see.. uh, back in Suna I used to get challenged by boys a lot and umm... it just kind of seemed like a disgrace to lose to another girl? When I'm on par with guys, you know?" She said, unsure of her lie.

She managed to think of an excuse but even to herself it sounded lame and she really didn't expect the others to believe her. They continued to stare at her and Naruko could feel herself sucoming to the pressure when suddenly Sakura laughed. The other three stared at her, surprised.

"Is that so?" She asked once she regained her composure. "It must have been very frustrating for you to lose then."

Sakura smiled at Naruko and the other two followed suit. Naruko sighed with relief, they had accepted her excuse.

"Hey Naruko-chan. There's really no reason to be upset anyway. You still have the academic challenge. Plus can't you always ask Sasuke for a rematch next gym class?" Ino suggested and shrugged her shoulders, not really caring either way.

"Ino!" Naruko yelled and hugged the other blonde tightly. "You. Are. A. Genius!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably the only one who thinks that though," Ino replied.

It took Ino a moment but once she realised she had just insulted herself the girls all broke out into hysterical laughter.

Naruko got a hold of herself first and watched her new friends laugh their heads off. A smile curled her lips as she watched them and thought, 'I'll definitely get my revenge, Sasuke-chan. Just you wait.'

* * *

><p>Though my mood had improved since my defeat, I still felt sullen about it. It shocked me that a mere girl could so easily defeat me in a test of strength. Apparently the rest of the girls were too captivated with Sasuke's beauty and grace to notice her real skill. In the just that short game of forty minutes she had examined and taken advantage of my athletic abilities, That last volley that seemed to most a mistake from exhaustion was really a calculated shot meant to catch me off guard. Of course, if this were a sport I played frequently, or at least more than once before, I definitely would not have been so easy to beat.<p>

I laughed lightly, no joy expression in the action and then sighed exasperatedly. I leaned back against my charcoal desk chair, placing my hands behind my head and let my eyes wander the room. I took in the decor - all the smallest details for the first time and was grateful to be alone. Hinata had hung back with Sakura and Ino. I suppose she sensed my distress and desire to be alone.

As my sight danced along the walls, it became painfully apparent to me that Hinata had always been alone before I arrived. All the walls were painted a solid purple which I assumed was her favourite colour (everything of hers seemed to be purple) and matched her bed spread. What little decorations adorned the room were focused mainly on her side and reflected her personality perfectly. There was this especially beautiful oil painting of a forest covered in white snow hung above her headboard that matched her eyes and quiet demeanor beautifully. The room itself gave off an atmosphere of loneliness if one stared into it for too long. It made me depressed as I noticed there was not a single sign that another soul had lived in this room. There was no clash of tastes or differences of cleanliness, not a trace of another personality having had shared this space. Not even one extremely similar to Hinata's.

As I thought about how sad and alone Hinata must have felt, it brought tears to my eyes. I imagined her sitting on her bed after lights out, her long dark hair tied back for sleeping, a fluttery white nightgown clinging to her petite, well-endowed body. I could see her clutching her chest, trying to chase away the shadow of loneliness that pained her heart as she listened to the girls in the next room whispering loudly to one another. The wish in heart shone like a bright light in her pale, violet eyes and begged me to join her. She silently cried out for someone to join her at night and chase away the loneliness that she felt this moment and at a time distant in her past. Her pink, full lips quivered with the sobs she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Her entire demeanor yelled at me to help her and pulled strongly on my heart strings. And then, suddenly a new light lit her eyes as a shy smile spread across her face. I stared, confused with the sudden change of emotion and then I realised I was staring at my own reflection. My pouty, red lips curled up slowly until I was smiling at myself.

My cheeky grin grew and grew and instantly became mischievous with my grand idea._There may not have been anyone before,_ I thought, _but I am here now._ I stood up abruptly and with great vigor, knocking my knees painfully against the underside of my unscratched, mahogany desk. The pain shot up throughout my entire body, but my smile did not falter as my idea became an image in my mind. An image of a beautiful painting.

I quickly grabbed my suitcase that had not been touched since I arrived that every Tuesday morning and ripped through it. Female clothes my mom had specially bought for my disguise went flying and laid strewn across the room. Pants and shirts and underwear hung uncouthly on the desk, my chair and my neatly made bed. But I didn't spare the mess even a moment of worry. I dug through my once orderly suitcase all the way to the bottom and finally retrieved my goal. I held six cans of spray paint expertly in my arms and stepped back to look at the wall before me. I admired my next canvas with eyes full of creativity and imagination. I clutched the cans closer to my body with excitement. As I stood there, the cans pressed tight against my padded chest , my devilish intentions were made obvious from my expression. I smiled largely, white teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lights as I planned my assault on the walls.

Graffiti was my specialty. It was originally a pass-time I picked up as a kid that was later perfected with practices. It was a great companion to accompany my everyday pranks. The pranks I performed varied day to day but graffiti was always my favourite. I used my pranks, graffiti especially because it stood out to everyone, to gain the attention and recognition of the townsfolk who hated me. In my first year of middle school I got a new teacher, Iruka-sensei. At first I thought Iruka hated me just as much as, if not more than, the villagers. He was never very keen about me in class. However, one Saturday afternoon Iruka caught me vandalizing the school building. I figured he'd yell at me and throw me into detention like the rest of my teachers without a second thought. But Iruka surprised me.

He gave me a huge, approving smile and said, "Finish your design. I'd like to see this piece complete."

I stood still as a tree, the only movement was the wind blowing my hair 'round like leaves and just stared back at him. I was frozen with pure shock at his kind words. He was the first person to ever call my pranks 'art'. Of course, after I finished it I'd gotten a good earful of lectures and detention that seemed to last forever - that didn't change. But he also suggested I start attending art classes saying I had a talent. He was the first person to praise me and that recognition meant the world to me. After that day, I did what he suggested and focused my pranking energy into producing works of art. I quickly improved and I am now recognized for my artistic talent by many other artists.

My smile turned wicked as I jumped up onto my bed, wrinkling the sheets in the process. I dropped four of the cans onto the mattress and didn't care where they bounced to. Each hand now held its own colour, gold in the right and silver in the left. I took aim at the wall and began my newest piece. I let my imagination run free, long strokes with the left hand, short with the right. I went crazy with self expression and continually changed colours. Black, orange, blue, green, silver and gold coated the walls. The places where I sprayed too much paint dripped colourful drops that ran down the wall and met my comforter. I paused for a moment for dramatic effect, my inner drama queen escaping me, and decided the final touches. Two swipes with my left hand and one with my right and I deemed it complete. I stepped back and off my bed. I got as far from the wall as physically possible and criticized my work but I couldn't hold back the smile of pure delight that came to my face as I thought, _Yes. This is_ me_._ Joy and excitement exploded in me and I couldn't resist the urge to scream. I ran over to the open window and bellowed my lungs out.

"You'd better believe it!"

My voice echoed out into the inner courtyard. Girls from all grades turned immediately towards me, seeking out the source of the noise. But I couldn't care less. I was high on life and didn't have a care in the world at that moment. My heart swelled with accomplishment and I realised I'd gotten over the Sasuke incident. Who cared about some trivial volleyball game? I laughed out loud, my voice light and fluffy, as I dropped back onto my bed.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." I whispered, talking to my late-grandfather and closed my eyes, content with the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woah! It has been wayyy too long since I last looked at this. In all actuality, I had forgotten about it. So thanks to_**Emerald-Pen**_ for the review that reminded me about it. I also appreciate you reading this story even though it is marked **Discontinued.** I also appreciate all the people you stuck with me this long. So, sorry about the long wait, but finally chapter 3! I will be trying to update this as much as possible but I'm in full time school now, so that's my priority. Thanks again guy! R&R


End file.
